


Slowly Steeping Affection

by Minitsuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Astronomy, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minitsuri/pseuds/Minitsuri
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, a young wizard in college, doesn't know his life is about to change when he enters a bookstore and meets the new owner, Iwaizumi Hajime.He still doesn't know a few weeks later. Because sometimes, change comes slowly, steeping peacefully in your heart before you even realise what's happening.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	Slowly Steeping Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric_stydiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/gifts).



> Fun fact:  
> The name of Suga's coffeeshop is formed out of the small yellow flower Damiana, which is a heart-opening herb that inspires love and compassion as well as relaxation, and the japanese word "Tabi" which means "journey".  
> So basically, the name of Suga's shop means "heart-opening herbs taking you on a journey" :)  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

“Oikawa! stop flirting with the customers and finish those orders!”

The brunette flinches at his boss’ words. The silver haired man might look nice and harmless but Sugawara is one of the scariest men Tooru has ever encountered. Especially knowing about his abilities in potion-making.

They are both wizards, living in the modern world. Tooru is a college student in his third year and works part-time in Suga’s little coffee shop, Damiana no Tabi. They are both the same age but Suga chose to skip college in favour of using his potion skills to brighten people’s days in the form of coffee - special coffee with specific herbs depending on the order. He offered Tooru a job after seeing him perform a small cleaning spell on his glasses while studying in the coffee shop, exhausted from hours of turning pages.

Tooru was grateful for the offer - not only because he desperately needed a job to pay his bills but to meet another wizard, too.

Though sometimes he wishes he declined this deal with the devil.

Like now, when he has to leave the cute greenish brunette guy before being able to see if it’s worth asking for his number.

Oh well, he’ll see when - if - the shy man visits the coffee shop again. It’s rare that people only visit once after tasting Suga’s specialties.

“Yes yes of course,  _ boss _ .” Tooru mumbles under his breath while starting to prepare the next drinks that were ordered. 

“What was that?” comes a question from right beside him, making Tooru whip his head around too fast, his neck cracking a little bit at the unexpected movement. He is met with soft brown eyes and a sweet smile - too sweet for Tooru’s taste, a dangerous glint hidden in those seemingly innocent eyes. How does he always do that? Appearing out of nowhere, hearing everything that’s going on. Scary as hell. But he’s also a very good friend, so Tooru bears with the occasional mini heart attacks.

“Nothing, nothing Suga.” he smiles back. Only half an hour left to the end of his shift. Maybe he’ll call Daichi to tell him to take good care of his boyfriend. Suga is always softer when he gets to spend time with the calming man.

He finishes the incoming orders on autopilot until Akaashi comes in to take his place for the next shift.

With a sigh, Tooru enters the back to quickly change his apron for his coat and grab his bag. He waves goodbye to his coworkers and takes a deep breath as soon as he steps outside into the fresh fall air. He tightens his coat around his torso to shield himself from the biting wind. Of course he could cast a little spell as protection from the cold but after the glass cleaning incident he tries to be more careful with using his magic. The wizard society is still unknown to the human world and it’s supposed to stay that way.

So instead of using magic, he just wraps himself in warm clothes and walks a little faster until he reaches his destination a few blocks away - his favourite bookstore.

The bell over the door rings when he enters the store, indicating his arrival while he quickly closes the door behind him to preserve the nice warmth of the store.

He strolls between the shelves, gently tracing the spines of some books with his finger while making his way to the astronomy section, no rush in his step as he enjoys the familiar quiet atmosphere.

Once in the astronomy section, it doesn’t take long for him to find the book he is looking for. But he doesn’t want to leave just yet so he looks at other books as well, flicking through some of them with interest.

It calms him down to be here - surrounded by high shelves filled with books and soft light shimmering through the room.

After a while of browsing the shelves, he slowly makes his way to the register to pay for his book. There’s no one there at the moment so Tooru has to ring the small bell on the counter. While waiting patiently, he remembers that Suga asked him to look for a specific book about herbs and that it would be best to ask the owner about it since it’s about magical herbs and shouldn’t be found in the general sections of the book store.

Tooru has seen the owner a few times already - a friendly old woman with wrinkles around her eyes who always finds the right books when Tooru asks about vague topics that he doesn’t know how to find. 

It was only when Suga mentioned his request that it occured to Tooru that this woman might actually be a witch.

Just as his fingers are hovering over the bell to ring again, he can hear footsteps approaching from the door behind the counter.

Tooru lifts his gaze, expecting the friendly old lady to greet him with a smile. Instead, he is met with cold green eyes surrounded by spiky dark hair.

The young wizard is surprised, to say the least. He visits this book store regularly and thought he knew all the employees there - the lanky blonde guy with glasses and the dark haired beauty with a mole beside her lip as well as the shy blonde girl. This grumpy guy though… Tooru has never seen him before.

He lets his eyes travel from the cold stare down to scowling lips and a sturdy neck on broad shoulders.

“Hello. How can I help you?” the guy asks with a gruff voice, but not unfriendly. When Tooru doesn’t answer, black pointed eyebrows travel up the guy’s tanned forehead.

Tooru realizes that his mouth is hanging slightly open, a little stunned at the unexpected eye candy. He quickly clears his throat, sliding the book in his hand over the counter “I’d like to pay for this, please. And also, if it’s possible, could I talk to the owner of this shop?”

The guy stops his movement of reaching out to scan the book’s barcode “You are.” he simply says, confusing Tooru.

“I am? I am what?” He asks when it’s clear that there won’t be an elaboration of these words.

“Talking to the owner.” the guy answers simply while his arm picks up its motion from before.

Now, Tooru is even more confused. He probably looks like a fish right now, his mouth opening and closing without any words coming out.

“But, but…” he finally manages to stutter out his thoughts “What about the nice old lady? Iwaizumi-san if I remember correctly.” Tooru adds, glad that he finally remembers the name at this moment.

“Well, I’m Iwaizumi-san, too. That would be 2300 Yen, please.” the guy - Iwaizumi-san - reaches out his hand, palm facing up to receive the money while he looks at Tooru expectantly.

Toorus hands move on autopilot to retrieve the money from his wallet to hand it over. As soon as the book is safely tucked away in his backpack, he leaves the shop, Sugas request buried in the depths of his brain.

__________

During Toorus next shift at the coffee shop, Suga asks him about the book. The brunette widens his eyes in shock because he completely forgot about it. That wasn’t like him at all. Even Suga looks surprised because he knows how reliable Tooru normally is.

“Don’t worry about it, Oikawa-kun.” Suga smiles at him. He knows that if the brunette forgot about it, there had to be a good reason behind it.

Tooru hesitates before he continues speaking. “Suga-chan… Did you… you know that the owner of the book shop changed? When I was there, there was this gruff young guy instead of the kind lady and he claimed to be Iwaizumi-san, too.”

“Ah, yes. That must have been her son. He came back from his research travels some time ago and is taking over the shop now to relieve his mother from the big load of work.”

“Oh.” is all Tooru can bring out as an answer to this. He doesn’t have to think about anything else though since an approaching customer interrupts their conversation.

__________

For the next two weeks, Tooru doesn’t visit the bookstore - a new personal record since he normally can’t stay away from the calmness of the shelves for this long. It’s just that something about the Iwaizumi heir unsettles Tooru. He can’t even tell what it is. 

Instead of thinking about it too much, he buries himself in his studies - which isn’t hard since he’s drowning in assignments anyway with the end of the semester drawing nearer each day.

The workload of assignments doesn’t keep him from going to work at Damiana no Tabi though. Normally he doesn’t mind it even in his stressfullest times of years. The routine of taking orders and pouring coffee which will make people smile is a good distraction that clears his head before he goes back to his studies again.

Today is no different - at least for the first few hours. Until he lifts his head to greet the next customer and is met with green eyes. Not as cold as the last time he’s seen them, but still enough to make the corners of Tooru’s mouth turn down as his smile falters a little bit.

He still tries to keep up his professionalism though. “Hello, what can I get you?”

“Is Sugawara-san here?” the customer - Iwaizumi-san - ignores Tooru’s question.

“Uhm… he’s in the back. I can go get him. Do you also want to order something?” Tooru tries to keep up a friendly smile while keeping himself from gritting his teeth at the bluntness of this guy.

“Yeah sure. Just a simple coffee please.” Iwaizumi answers, surprising Tooru. Maybe he wasn’t being rude on purpose and just a little awkward?

Tooru nods and prepares the coffee machine to get Suga while the brown liquid is pouring into the yellow flowery mug.

When he enters the back room, he immediately rolls his eyes. He clears his throat to get Suga’s attention who is currently attached to Daichi’s lips.

The shop owner takes his sweet time to break away from the police officer and face Tooru who is raising a brow teasingly. At least Daichi has the decency to look a bit guilty at getting caught but Suga doesn’t show any sign of regret. “What’s up, Oikawa?”

“The bookstore guy wants to see you.” Tooru simply tells him, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to indicate that Iwaizumi is waiting at the counter.

“Oh good!” Suga’s face lights up a fraction. “I was already waiting for him. Tell him I’ll be there in a minute.” without waiting for an answer, Suga turns back to Daichi to continue where they left off before Tooru interrupted them.

Tooru just sighs and turns around to get back to the counter, fully aware that Suga would not tune down his goodbye ritual with Daichi just because his employee was looking.

The coffee has already stopped filling the mug, so Tooru takes it and puts it in front of Iwaizumi. “Here you go. One coffee. That would be 400 Yen, please. And Suga will be here in a minute. Just take a seat wherever you want and he’ll join you.”

Iwaizumi wordlessly puts the money on the counter and takes the mug with a thankful nod before making his way to an empty table.

It doesn’t take Suga as long as expected to rush by Tooru to join the spiky haired man. Tooru watches them out of the corner of his eyes while he continues to serve the incoming customers.

Suga smiles a lot, which isn’t uncommon for the silver haired man. What  _ is  _ uncommon though, is the sight of Iwaizumi giving the potion master relaxed smiles in return. Not that Tooru knows him very well… but judging from their two encounters he expected Iwaizumi to always be frowning and grumpy.

It was probably only because of the herbs Suga included in today’s coffee blend - a rather strong mixture of Damiana and Lemon balm to help people overcome the gloomy weather lingering outside with grey clouds. That must be it. Tooru knows how well Suga can pinpoint the perfect combination of herbs to improve everyone’s mood.

He doesn’t get to think about the short encounter any further though. Iwaizumi exits the shop as soon as he finishes his coffee, leaving Tooru to deal with his shift without any further distractions.

__________

A few days later, Tooru enters the bookstore for the first time since his initial meeting with Iwaizumi. He can’t avoid it any longer because he’s in desperate need of some additional study material. Of course he could always visit another bookstore but he refuses to do so, because every time he tried this in the past, he was deeply disappointed and not able to find what he needed.

In his hand, he grasps a small piece of paper with everything he needs for his various assignments - some physics books, geometry and astronomy.

He sighs and decides to start with the geometry book. It takes him longer than normal to find a book that covers all the topics he needs.

Next are the physics books. He needs several ones to cover the wide range of different topics needed for various assignments. He lets out a heavy sigh. He can’t wait for this semester to be over.

The wrinkles on his forehead increase as he scans the shelves for the third time without spotting a promising title.

He’s deeply focused on the shelves in front of him, shutting out his surroundings completely. Therefore he doesn’t notice the slightly concerned looks getting thrown his way from behind the counter before the store owner silently disappears into the back room.

Just as Tooru lets out a frustrated groan and buries his hands in his hair, not caring that the carefully styled waves will be destroyed by this action, he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

“WHAT?” he whips around his head towards the source of contact and faces a startled Iwaizumi. Tooru’s fury crumbles immediately, apology already on his tongue when Iwaizumi interrupts him.

“Here. You looked like you could need this.” he stretches out his arm towards the brunette. Tooru’s eyes are still focused on the tanned face in front of him, too surprised to react right away.

After a few seconds he gets over his initial surprise and lets his gaze wander along said arm until they rest on the mug in Iwaizumi’s hand.

With a small thanks, he takes the offered mug and breathes in the calming scent of the blue liquid. Hesitantly, he takes a little sip. Then another, bigger one and instantly feels calmness spread through his chest.

“What is this? I smell lavender but there’s more. I can’t quite point it out…” Tooru sniffs, trying to make out the ingredients.

“It’s a calming draught. You’re right about the main ingredient - lavender. But there’s also a little peppermint and crocodile heart.” Iwaizumi answers.

“Oh okay… WAIT!” Toorus eyes widen a fraction, but not as much as they would without the influence of the potion. “ _ Crocodile heart? _ Why the hell would you put that in  _ tea _ ?”

Iwaizumi throws him a disbelieving look. “You’re kidding right? I said it’s a  _ draught _ . Not tea.”

“Oh… right… I’ve never heard of such a  _ draught _ , but at least this confirms that you’re a wizard, too.” Tooru shrugs his shoulders, not fazed by anything in this situation - though that is probably the potion’s doing.

“Of course I’m a wizard, too. Why do you think Suga asked me for some books? He knows I picked up some stuff during my travels and I gave him a good selection of rare herbs.”

Tooru hums in acknowledgement. “Mhm.. yeah makes sense. Did you pick up this  _ draught  _ on your travels, too?” now the brunettes interest is piqued. 

“Don’t pronounce it like that.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “It’s just a kind of potion, you know. And yes, I picked it up in Scotland.”

“Cool! I’ve no idea where that is but I always like to learn new stuff! Did you maybe also find some kind of potion that could keep me awake to study?” Tooru is only half joking when he asks this. 

“Uhm… actually… yes. BUT I won’t tell you about it. It shouldn’t be used too much since it’s originally meant to wake up people who are unconscious. It’s really strong. Anyway, what were you looking for when I interrupted you? Maybe we can find it together, now that your mind is a little calmer.” Iwaizumi changes the subject and gives him a small smile. 

Tooru decides on the spot that he really likes this smile. It’s honest and cute on this usually rather grumpy face and makes Iwaizumi look softer, younger.

The brunette hands Iwaizumi the piece of paper he’s still holding in the hand that isn’t curled around the draught filled mug.

With Iwaizumis help, they find the books in no time.

__________

From that day on, Tooru visits the bookstore almost daily. Iwaizumi always greets him with this little smile Tooru came to enjoy seeing so much and whenever Tooru is particularly stressed out, Iwaizumi disappears into the back for a minute and returns with a small mug of the now familiar blue draught.

After one of those days, Tooru mentions this to Suga during a quiet minute at the café. The silver haired man is impressed, his eyebrows reaching high on his forehead. 

“Wow. That’s really advanced magic. I’ve read about this potion before and it’s rather complicated to brew. I haven’t tried it myself yet.”

This statement makes Tooru see Iwaizumi in a different light. Not that his impression of the bookstore owner was bad before this, but there is a deep respect added now.

__________

Over the following weeks they get to know each other better. After a lot of begging from Tooru, Iwaizumi finally gives in and agrees to give him a bit of the awakening potion when his schedule is particularly tight. But only under the condition that Tooru studies in the bookshop where Iwaizumi can supervise his consumption of the potion and make sure that he doesn’t overdo it.

Those nights, Iwaizumi always accompanies him home in case the potion would wear off on the way, which could result in Tooru fainting in the street from exhaustion.

__________ 

While more weeks pass by, Hajimes urge to ask Oikawa out on an official date gets stronger each day he spends with the handsome brunette. But he holds back because he knows Oikawa is too focused on his finals to even think about something like that.

Then finals arrive and Hajime doesn’t see Oikawa for two whole weeks. He doesn’t want to admit it but he misses the presence of the astrophysics major in the bookstore. He even considers texting Oikawa, just to notice that they never exchanged numbers in the first place. 

Therefore, Hajime can only wait until Oikawa shows up in the bookstore again. He knows from Suga that Oikawa wouldn’t be working at the coffee shop while he has exams, so meeting him there during his shift isn’t an option either.

But Hajime is patient and takes the time to think about what he would like to do for their first date - considering Oikawa would accept his invitation of course. Though Hajime tries not to think about this too much.

When the last day of exams arrive, Hajime hears the bell above the door ringing, indicating the arrival of a customer. He doesn’t hurry to get out because most people want to scan the shelves in peace for a while anyway.

But then, he hears an unmistakable “Iwa-chan~” coming from the counter. Hajimes head immediately snaps up from the papers he was working on.

Coming out from the back, Hajimes breath hitches the slightest bit at the sight of Oikawa. The brunette is looking exhausted as hell but he also radiates a certain calmness and contentment.

“Oikawa! I didn’t expect to see you this week. Don’t you still have finals?” 

“I just finished the last one and came over right away!”

“Oh… okay. Why’s that? Do you want to read even more books now?” Hajime is positively surprised but tries not to show too much how pleased he is that he’s the first thing Oikawa thought about as soon as he finished his last exam.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaims with a small pout before he adds in a lower voice “I wanted to see you. And ask you something… But if you don’t want me here, I can leave.”

Hajime isn’t sure if he’s imagining things but Oikawa actually seems a little nervous, so he quickly waves his hands to hold him back “No no, I was just teasing. Of course I want you here. What do you want to ask?” he tries to show an encouraging smile and according to how Oikawa’s face lights up, it seems to be working.

“Well.. I thought… now that I’m not busy with finals anymore… I’d really like to take you out on a date... If you want to, that is…” the brunette obviously tries to hold Hajimes gaze but can’t keep his eyes from looking away every few seconds while a slight blush fills his cheeks. 

Hajime is taken aback. This is completely against his plans. He wanted to be the one to ask Oikawa out. Not the other way around.

Without thinking about his words any further, he blurts out a loud “No!”.

When Oikawa looks hurt and takes a small step backwards, Hajime realises how this must have sounded for the brunette. 

“Oh uhm... okay…” Oikawa puts an obviously fake smile on his face and slowly turns to leave, which finally kicks Hajimes reaction to do something.

“No no wait! I didn’t mean ‘no’ like that. It’s just… I wanted to ask you out first… Sorry.” He smiles sheepishly.

Understanding flashes across Oikawa’s face, accompanied by a much lighter “Oh” this time before a practically blinding smile covers his face. “Then we can just take each other out, right?” he chuckles lightly, all tension falling from his shoulders.

Hajime still isn’t fully relaxed yet. “Well, yes. But… to be honest, I already planned something I would like to show you. I thought you might like a little surprise after you had to think about all your exam stuff lately.”

“So considerate, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa teases slightly, now that his initial nervousness is gone. “When would you like to show me your surprise then?” 

“How about Sunday evening? Seven PM? It has to be dark outside. We can just meet here. And you should put on some warm clothes. That’s all I’m gonna tell you.”

“Sunday evening sounds perfect.” Oikawa starts walking backwards to leave, a slight swing in his step showing how happy he is. “So.. see you Sunday?”

“Yeah. See ya Sunday, Shittykawa.” Hajime says without any bite, just to tease the brunette a little bit.

Oikawa only chuckles lightly and disappears through the door with a small wave of his hand.

__________ 

On Sunday, Tooru stands in front of the bookstore 10 minutes before seven. He doesn’t enter because the store is closed, but he’s excited to see what Iwaizumi prepared for him. 

Two minutes after their agreed time, the door next to the bookstore opens and a head with spiky dark hair pops out. “Hey Oikawa.” Iwaizumi smiles nervously and waves him over to follow him up the stairs.

Tooru is confused, he thought they would go somewhere else together. But he doesn’t object and lets Iwaizumi lead him up the stairs until they enter the rooftop.

As soon as they’re through the door, Tooru takes in a sharp breath. The small space on the roof looks beautiful. There are a lot of plants lining the railings, most of them Tooru has never seen before. Around the plants there are small fairy lights hovering in every little space, bathing the rooftop in a cozy warm light.

In the middle there is a circular blanket with fluffy looking cushions and a basket filled with delicious sandwiches and cookies. 

"Iwa-chan" Tooru breathes out, not able to say anything else. 

"You like it?" Iwaizumi sounds a bit nervous, so Tooru spins around to face the shorter man. 

"Of course I like it! It's beautiful! Thank you, Iwa-chan." The genuity in his tone makes a blush cover Iwaizumis cheeks, but he smiles back without looking away. 

With a polite gesture, Iwaizumi invites Tooru to sit down and make himself comfortable on the cushions while he takes out the different sandwiches. There's no rush in either of their movements, giving Tooru the opportunity to fully take in their little shared space above the city. 

Iwaizumi asks about his exams, which topics he enjoyed most, and they eat comfortably, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

By the time the sandwiches are mostly devoured, the sunlight is fully gone, the city covered by the night sky. 

Tooru turns his head, opens his mouth to say something to Iwaizumi when the happy smile on the other’s lips erases every thought from Toorus brain. 

"Come lay down with me.'' Those words bring Tooru’s mind back to reality and his eyes flicker to Iwaizumi’s hand which is patting the blanket between them. 

Tooru doesn't answer, not understanding the situation. Iwaizumi takes it as doubt and his smile falters the slightest bit. "I have a surprise for you. Do you trust me?" 

This loosens Toorus tongue enough to answer. "Of course I trust you! Another surprise? What is it Iwa-chan?" 

The childish excitement in his voice makes Iwaizumi chuckle and eases the frown between his brows. 

Laying side by side, Iwaizumi stretches his right arm towards the sky before he turns his gaze in Tooru’s direction once more. 

"Ready?" he asks teasingly, since it's obvious that Tooru is glowing with anticipation. 

The brunette nods in agreement anyway. 

Iwaizumi starts mumbling something under his breath, too low for Tooru to understand, while his hand moves in a slow circle above their heads. 

So mesmerized by the concentration on Iwaizumi’s face, Tooru doesn't notice the change in the sky above them. 

"As much as it flatters me that you seem to enjoy watching me cast a spell… Look up Oikawa." the small blush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks doesn't go unnoticed by Tooru’s eyes but he obeys nonetheless. 

As soon as his vision is focused on the night sky, his eyes grow wide in wonder. 

There is a shimmering circle above their heads. Outside of it, everything looks like always. But inside, the night sky is as clear as Tooru has never seen it before. 

All light pollution from the city seems erased from existence. Every star is visible and they all shine so brightly, their reflection can be seen in Tooru’s widened orbs. 

"Iwa-chan!" he whispers, as if he didn't dare to disturb the stars "This is incredible!" Tooru turns his head to direct his huge smile at the man by his side and is greeted by the softest look he's ever seen on the mostly grumpy man. 

"You are incredible." Iwaizumi speaks so softly, Tooru isn't quite sure if it was even meant for his ears. 

"Oh god Iwa-chan, that's so cheesy." he laughs a little nervously, both of them blushing while the mood crumbles the slightest bit. 

"I thought you liked cheesy!" Iwaizumi retorts, bordering to a small whine. 

Tooru laughs happily. "Well… True that." his voice calms down to a genuine level "I really like it." This simple statement does not only refer to cheesiness, but also to the whole evening, the surprise Iwaizumi prepared for him as well as Iwaizumi himself, though neither of them is brave enough to put those feelings into words yet.

Their looks are entwined, never leaving the other's gaze. Until Toorus eyes flicker down to Iwaizumi’s lips for a fraction of a second. 

Hesitantly, Iwaizumi lifts one hand to cup Tooru’s cheek in a gentle hold before he slowly moves to close the distance between them, giving Tooru time to back away if he wants to. 

But backing away now is the last thing on Tooru’s mind as he meets Iwaizumi in the middle to let their lips brush together in a gentle kiss. 

__________

Years later, Hajime is sitting in his van in the north of Japan, in the middle of towering mountains where he's searching for a special rare plant. 

Right now, he's looking at the night sky, the familiar shimmering circle in front of him. Even in the high mountains, the magic spell makes everything look clearer. 

High above his head, he can see white lines appearing between the stars. Others might think they could be oddly gathered shooting stars, but Hajime knows better. The lines don't last. Though they don't have to for him to know what they mean. Together, they form the kanji for dauntless, his fiancé’s and his own name combined. 

Smiling to himself, Hajime answers with a little heart. Tooru has always been better at complicated charms.

He misses him deeply. His teasing but caring voice, the soft smile that he shows only when the two of them are alone, his gentle hugs and cuddles… 

But no matter how much they miss each other, as long as they're connected by the night sky, they will never be truly apart.

And that's everything they need to be happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I really enjoyed your prompts even though I ended up making a mixed prompts bowl somehow..  
> or dare I say a promts potion.. ;D  
> I took inspiration from the Harry Potter Wiki for the [Calming Draught](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Calming_Draught) and the [Potion that keeps you awake](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Wideye_Potion)  
> Fun Fact: Iwaizumi uses the [Dragon dung fertiliser](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_dung_Fertiliser) to grow his beautiful plants on the roof.


End file.
